One Day on the Unlucky Day
by such a trash
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari tersial Wonwoo. Untungnya ada Mingyu. Jadi segala yang dia rasakan hanya keberuntungan saja. Meanie couple luv luv. One shoot. YAOI.


One Day on Unlucky Day

.

Cast: meanie couple

ONE SHOOT

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari tersial Wonwoo. Untungnya ada Mingyu. Jadi segala yang dia rasakan hanya keberuntungan saja.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan di sepanjang trotoar jalanan dengan langkah kaki yang lebar-lebar. Beruntung kakinya berukuran panjang jadi dia bisa berharap untuk cepat-cepat sampai di tempat tujuannya.

Dia sempat mengumpat kesal ketika seorang anak kecil yang kelihatan sedang bermain kejar-kejaran dengan temannya tidak sengaja menabraknya dari depan. Anak itu sama sekali tidak minta maaf dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Wonwoo. Tidak jauh beda dengan temannya yang satunya, juga tidak sengaja menabrak Wonwoo yang membuat Wonwoo tambah mengerang kesal.

Ingatkan dia untuk memberi pelajaran pada bocah-bocah sialan lainnya kalau-kalau dia bertemu lagi dengan mereka yang bermain lari-larian di jalanan trotoar.

Baik, lupakan soal bocah-bocah. Wonwoo tidak tahan untuk tidak menyeringai dan mengedip nakal saat dia melewati dua anak gadis yang mengenakan seragam SMA saling berbisik dan melirik malu-malu ke arahnya. Kedua anak gadis itu kemudian terkikik dan mulai salah tingkah akibat respon yang diberikan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sadar betul kalau dia itu tampan. Postur tubuhnya tinggi, kulitnya putih bersih, dan Wonwoo sebenarnya agak tidak suka dengan mata sipitnya yang memberikan nilai minus untuknya. Dia ingin lipatan kelopak ganda seperti orang-orang tampan lainnya. Tapi toh ternyata dia sangat digilai oleh anak-anak perempuan, malahan tidak sedikit wanita di kampusnya sering mengajaknya kencan. Dia jelas tidak mau menolak sedikit pun, soalnya para wanita bodoh itu sering membelikannya macam-macam, mulai dari makanan mahal, baju- baju bermerk, dan sepatu-sepatu mahal. Kan lumayan. Wonwoo jadi punya koleksi baju dan sepatu mahal. Dan Wonwoo juga bukan orang bodoh yang mau menyia-nyiakan semua itu.

Tapi itu dulu, saat dia masih jomblo dan kelewat brengsek. Yah, sekarang dia masih brengsek sih. Dia mengakuinya kok. Walaupun sudah tidak jomblo, tapi kalau dia sedang bosan dia masih sering main di hotel dengan perempuan-perempuan yang masih berani menggodanya.

Dia tidak pernah lupa pakai pengaman kok, tenang. Lagian yang membayar hotelnya juga bukan Wonwoo melainkan para wanita itu.

Hari ini Wonwoo mengenakan kaos putih, celana jeans hitam ketat, dan sepatu sneakers mahal andalannya. Wajar saja kalau cewek-cewek mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama di bawah teriknya matahari, dia tiba di sebuah apartement yang cukup besar. Dia sempat agak kesusahan saat membuka pintu kaca dengan mendorongnya ke dalam. Seorang wanita paruh baya mencoleknya dari belakang dan menunjuk pada tulisan tarik yang terpampang di pintu kaca itu.

Wonwoo nyengir lebar dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sial, dia malu sekali saat segerombolan anak gadis terkikik karena tingkah laku konyolnya.

Wonwoo buru-buru masuk ke dalam lift tepat ketika pintu lift terbuka untuk bersembunyi dari jangkauan mata anak-anak gadis itu. Pintu lift mulai tertutup dan Wonwoo bisa bernafas lega.

Wonwoo tiba di depan sebuah pintu dan tangannya bergerak membuka gagang pintu dengan perlahan-lahan.

Kepalanya mendongak ke dalam ruangan dan mendapati Mingyu dengan pakaian rumahannya yang duduk di sofa dengan laptop di pangkuannya serta Hansol yang menggunakan kemeja dan celana jenas yang sedang asik dengan komputer milik Mingyu di yang diletakkan di sudut ruangan. Mereka berdua menatap Wonwoo yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Hansol itu adik kelas kesayangan Wonwoo di kampus, dan kebetulan dia adalah sepupu Mingyu. Walau pun kelihatannya nakal, tapi Hansol sebenarnya adalah anak yang sangat polos. Itu yang kadang-kadang membuat Wonwoo sering gemas sendiri.

Wonwoo bukannya tidak menyadari suasana canggung yang tiba-tiba saja mencekam ruangan itu. Seolah-olah keberadaanya di sana adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Wonwoo berusaha mengabaikan prasangkanya dan memilih untuk duduk di hadapan Mingyu.

Mingyu cepat-cepat kembali menyibukkan diri dengan laptopnya dan Hansol juga kembali memainkan game online yang sempat di pause-nya untuk sesaat tadi.

Wonwoo merogoh kantong belakang celana jeansnya dan mengeluarkan sekotak rokok dan pematik. Dia sempat melirik ke arah Mingyu yang kelihatan seolah-olah sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Wonwoo tidak tolol, dia mana mungkin tidak menyadari kalau sebenarnya Mingyu hanya menatap kosong pada layar laptopnya. Dia hanya berpura-pura sibuk saja.

Tapi Wonwoo juga tidak peduli. Dia menarik sebatang rokok dari kotaknya dan mengapitnya di mulut. Dia sempat mencuri pandang ke arah Mingyu lagi sebelum akhirnya dia menyalakan rokoknya dengan pematik.

Bara api mulai mulai muncul di ujung rokoknya dan Wonwoo menghisap rokok itu dalam-dalam. Kemudian dia menghembuskan asapnya ke udara. Kepala Wonwoo tiba-tiba terasa lebih ringan.

Asap-asap rokok itu terbang di sekitar kepalanya sebelum akhirnya menghilang bersama udara.

Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap heran pada Mingyu yang kelihatannya santai-santai saja. Padahal Wonwoo tahu betul kalau Mingyu sangat sensitif dengan masalah rokok. Mingyu bahkan memasang alat pendeteksi rokok pada kamarnya dan kamar Jihoon berjaga-jaga siapa tahu Wonwoo lupa atau bahkan dia tidak peduli kalau kamarnya dan Jihoon adalah ruangan bebas asap rokok.

Bahkan dia selalu mengusir Wonwoo keluar balkon dan menyuruhnya merokok di sana. Dan berakhir dengan Wonwoo yang merokok cepat-cepat seperti anak remaja labil yang takut ketahuan oleh orang tuanya.

Untuk saat ini Wonwoo tidak mau ambil pusing. Wonwoo pikir mungkin saja Mingyu sudah capek mengusir-usir Wonwoo, atau mungkin Mingyu telah memberikan toleransi khusus untuknya. Lagian Wonwoo kan pacarnya, jadi mau tidak mau Mingyu harus mulai terbiasa.

Wonwoo kembali menghisap rokok yang diapit di tangannya kuat-kuat dan menghembuskan asapnya ke langit-langit apartement Mingyu.

"Hansol, kau tidak kuliah?" Wonwoo membuka suara mengatasi kesunyian yang terjadi di ruangan itu.

Hansol menggeleng menanggapi Wonwoo tapi masih terfokus pada layar PC di hadapannya. "Aku dari kampus tadi dan dosenku tiba-tiba tidak bisa hadir."

"Bagus. Aku pikir kau sudah pintar membolos sekarang."

Hansol memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku kan tidak sepertimu."

Wonwoo menghisap rokoknya lagi. Dia terkekeh senang. Matanya beralih pada objek yang ada di hadapannya dan menatapnya tajam. "Benar. Jangan contoh seniormu yang tidak baik ini. Contoh saja sepupumu yang kelakuannya super baik ini dan jadilah anak baik-baik seperti dia."

Mingyu meliriknya. Wonwoo tersenyum moring, dia berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Mingyu.

Mingyu menutup laptopnya pelan-pelan dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Wonwoo yang berada di hadapannya. Wonwoo menghembuskan asap rokoknya di depan wajah Mingyu, yang membuatnya berakhir dengan terbatuk-batuk.

Wonwoo terkekeh lagi. Mau tidak mau, Mingyu ikut tersenyum. Soalnya Wonwoo itu manis sekali sih kalau tertawa seperti itu. Walaupun dia bermaksud mengejek Mingyu, tapi dia maafkan kok.

Wonwoo itu aslinya manja sekali, dan Mingyu sadar betul kalau Wonwoo itu sedang butuh perhatiannya.

"Hari ini aku benar-benar sangat sial." Wonwoo menyetil abu rokoknya pada asbak yang tersedia di meja kaca persegi yang memisahkan antara dia dan Mingyu.

"Kenapa sangat sial?" Mingyu menanggapi Wonwoo dengan sangat sabar. Arah matanya mengikuti kemana pun rokok Wonwoo berada, terutama ke bibir Wonwoo yang merah itu."Kau ada masalah?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar sih kalau menurutku. Kau tahu Jenie dari jurusan pemasaran itu kan?"

Mingyu tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari bibir Wonwoo. Dia heran Wonwoo itu kan perokok berat, tapi bibirnya sangat merah. Mingyu jadi ingin menggantikan posisi rokok itu.

"Mingyu?" Wonwoo bertanya karena Mingyu tak kunjung menyahutnya.

Mingyu mengangguk. "Si cantik yang populer di kalangan cowok-cowok itu kan?"

Wonwoo mengendus. "Dia tidak se-populer itu juga ah. Dia populer karena kejalangannya saja. Suka menggoda cowok-cowok tampan dan mengemis-ngemis penis mereka. Si jalang itu benar-benar keparat akhir-akhir ini."

Mingyu masih melekatkan pandangannya dari rokok Wonwoo yang panjangnya tinggal setengah. Entah kenapa dia lebih tertarik pada bara api yang menyala di ujung rokok itu daripada bibir Wonwoo yang baru saja mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor. "Kenapa begitu?" sahutnya.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tidak percaya. "Kau tidak mendengar gosip yang beredar di kampus? Sekarang semua orang sedang menggosipi aku."

Mingyu beralih meraih jari-jari panjang sebelah kiri Wonwoo yang tidak memegang rokok dan mulai memainkannya. "Memangnya kapan orang-orang tidak pernah menggosipimu?"

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya dan ekspresinya berubah lebih serius. "Tapi ini gosip yang serius. Jenie bilang ke semua orang kalau ukuran penisku kecil!"

Mingyu mengatup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan matanya menyipit, menahan tawa yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Ternyata hanya karena ukuran penis, Wonwoo bisa jadi semarah ini. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Wonwoo sempat melirik Mingyu sinis tapi setelahnya dia menyeringai. "Aku menemuinya langsung dan memaksanya untuk memeriksa sendiri ukuran penisku dengan mulutnya."

Senyum Mingyu hilang dalam seketika. Dia menghempaskan tangan Wonwoo dia mainkan dengan kasar. "Sialan."

"Benar. Sialan."

"Kau yang sialan, Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo tidak bisa tidak terkekeh melihat Mingyu dengan tampang kesalnya yang menggemaskan. "Aku belum selesai bercerita." Wonwoo membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Aku bahkan belum sempat memasukkan penisku ke mulut besarnya yang sialan itu, tiba-tiba-"

"Tiba-tiba?"

Wonwoo mendecih jengkel saat mengingat kejadian tadi dan kembali menghisap rokoknya perlahan. Dia mendesis saat sensasi di kepalanya kembali terasa ringan.

Mingyu kesal sendiri ketika Wonwoo memotong ucapannya sendiri. "Tiba-tiba apa, Wonwoo?"

"Tiba-tiba Profesor Jung datang dan menangkap basah kami berdua." Wonwoo menghisap rokoknya lagi. "Sialnya si jalang itu berhasil meyakinkan Profesor Jung kalau aku yang memaksanya melakukan blowjob. Padahal aku sendiri yakin kalau dia juga pasti menginginkannya."

Rahang Mingyu mengeras mendengar ucapan Wonwoo yang sangat frontal itu. "Lalu?"

"Lalu aku diomeli habis-habisan oleh si tua bangka itu dan dia bilang kalau dia menemukan aku melakukan hal itu lagi dia akan mengeluarkan surat peringatan. Sedangkan si jalang itu berhasil kabur."

Tepat ketika Wonwoo selesai bercerita, rokoknya sudah semakin pendek dan Wonwoo menekan ujung baranya pada dasar asbak. Asap rokoknya kembali memenuhi ruangan.

"Itu bagus." sahut Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengerang kesal mendengar tanggapan Mingyu. "Bagus apanya? Itu double jackpot namanya. Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga pula. Hari ini adalah hari tersialku."

Mingyu menyeringai nakal. "Setidaknya wanita itu tidak benar-benar merasakan penismu."

Wonwoo kembali cemberut. Jawaban Mingyu sama sekali tidak membantu meringankan suasana hatinya.

Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum menatap Mingyu. "Yah, untungnya aku punya kau jadi aku hanya akan merasakan keberuntungan saja hari ini. Eh tidak deh, aku selalu merasa beruntung setiap hari."

Mata Wonwoo menyipit curiga saat melihat ketegangan kembali muncul di wajah Mingyu. Tapi sedetik kemudian Mingyu semakin menyeringai lebar dan tangannya bergerak mengusap sesuatu di bagian bawah perut Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tidak tahan untuk tidak mengeluh nikmat.

Wonwoo melirik pada Hansol yang kelihatan masih sibuk dengan game onlinenya.

Wonwoo menghentikan aktifitas tangan Mingyu yang mengusap-usap miliknya dari luar celana jeans ketatnya. Wonwoo itu punya penglihatan tajam, dan dia tidak mungkin melewatkan telinga Hansol yang semakin merah padam karena percakapan yang didengarnya saat itu.

"Hansol, sana main di kamar Mingyu."

Dan tanpa disuruh dua kali, Hansol segera mematikan komputernya dengan asal dan membanting kamar Mingyu kasar.

Wonwoo membetulkan posisi duduknya dengan tidak sabar. "Baiklah, sampai mana kita tad-?"

Mingyu langsung menarik tengkuk Wonwoo dan menghantam bibir Wonwoo dengan bibirnya dengan kasar. Bibir Mingyu menarik bibir bawah Wonwoo dan Wonwoo bisa merasakan deru nafas kasar Mingyu di wajahnya.

Bibir itu bergerak cepat sekali, berusaha menguasai seluruh mulut Wonwoo. Wonwoo bisa merasakan lidah Mingyu memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Wonwoo membelakkan matanya, dia benar-benar kesulitan bernafas.

Sial. Wonwoo tidak bisa mengimbanginya.

Wonwoo mendorong tubuh Mingyu dengan sekuat tenaga yang dimilikinya.

Dia berhasil meloloskan diri dan mulai mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Untung dia tidak kalah kuat dengan Mingyu, kalau tidak dia bisa mati kehabisan nafas.

Mingyu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang secara perlahan-lahan. Dia menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Wajah Wonwoo yang biasanya tegas kini berubah menjadi panik dan merah padam, dan cara Wonwoo mengambil oksigen banyak-banyak. Itu terlihat sangat manis.

Mingyu menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri, menatap nakal pada Wonwoo. "Aku tidak tahu kalau nikotin semanis ini."

Wonwoo masih sibuk menetralkan nafasnya dan menatap Mingyu tajam. "Tentu saja, kau harus mencobanya kapan-kapan." sahutnya agak tidak yakin.

Mingyu menggeleng. "Tidak, aku mau mencobanya langsung dari bibirmu saja."

Kepala Wonwoo tiba-tiba terasa pening seketika. Wonwoo sdah kehilangan minat pada aktifitas mereka, dan kembali menyalakan sebatang rokok lagi.

Mingyu menghela nafasnya berat dan menatap kecewa pada Wonwoo yang kembali asik sendiri dengan rokoknya.

Wonwoo balas menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan memohon. "Sebatang lagi saja, please?"

Wonwoo kalau sudah memohon begitu, Mingyu jadi gemas sendiri. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk pasrah.

Wonwoo terkekeh senang. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa suka aku sih? Aku kan urakan, seorang perokok berat, dan juga pecandu alkohol." Wonwoo menghembuskan asap rokoknya dan kembali menghilang di udara. "Sangat berbanding terbalik denganmu."

Mingyu tidak menjawabnya. Raut wajahnya kembali menegang.

Wonwoo rasa pikiran Mingyu pasti sedang pergi kemana-mana sekarang. Wonwoo sendiri tidak yakin apakah Mingyu sebenarnya mendengarkannya atau tidak.

"Mingyu?"

Mingyu kembali tersadar. "O-oh? Eh iya ada apa?"

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya berat. "Lupakan."

"Soalnya kau itu sangat manis."

Wonwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian mendengus. "Jadi aku harus selalu manis supaya kau menyukaiku?"

Mingyu hanya tersenyum lembut, dia tdak menjawabnya lagi.

Hanya dengan senyuman itu, Wonwoo sudah tahu jawabannya tanpa Mingyu harus menjawabnya langsung.

Tiba-tiba perasaannya menghangat, gairahnya semakin naik, dan udara sesak akibat asap rokoknya di ruangan itu pun tidak mendukung.

Wonwoo meletakkan rokoknya asal di asbak dan berjalan menghampiri Mingyu. Wonwoo duduk di pangkuannya dengan wajah dihadapkan persis di depan Mingyu.

Mingyu mendongak kepalanya, dan matanya terfokus pada kedua bola mata Wonwoo yang sangat indah. Dia meraih rambut poni Wonwoo yang berusaha menyembunyikan keindahan kedua matanya dan mengusapnya ke belakang.

Sekarang semua terlihat jelas. Wonwoo, mata indahnya, dan pantulan wajahnya di kedua bola mata Wonwoo.

Tangan Mingyu bergerak turun dari kepala, menangkup kedua pipi Wonwoo dan mengusapnya lembut. Ada sesuatu yang tersalurkan lewat usapan itu, Wonwoo dapat merasakannya. Tapi dia berusaha mengabaikannya lagi. Dia hanya menginginkan Mingyu sekarang.

Wonwoo melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Mingyu. Dia bergerak lebih dulu mengecup bibir Mingyu karena Mingyu tidak kunjung melakukan apa pun kecuali hanya memandangi wajahnya.

Bibir tipisnya terus mengecup bibir Mingyu bertubi-tubi. Mata Wonwoo terpejam menikmati seluruh apa yang dia lakukan pada bibir Mingyu.

Kedua mata Mingyu perlahan memejam seiring dengan gerakan bibir Wonwoo yang sudah berubah menjadi lumatan.

Mereka bercumbu cukup lama, Wonwoo tidak tahu sudah berapa lama bibir mereka saling melumat seperti itu. Tiba-tiba Mingyu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Wonwoo merasa kehilangan. "Jihoon, kau tidak boleh pergi sebelum meminum obatmu."

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya jengah. Dia melirik sinis pada Jihoon yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, berusaha mengendap-endap keluar rumah.

Jihoon mematung sejenak dan menolehkan kepalanya pada Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Jihoon menatap mereka dengan ekspresi datar.

Wonwoo bangkit dari pangkuan Mingyu, dia jengkel setengah mati. "Sekalian saja suruh dia cuci kaki dan gosok gigi."

Wonwoo berniat kembali ke tempatnya semula, sebelum salah satu tangan Mingyu menahan lengannya. "Eits, aku belum selesai denganmu, Jeon."

Mingyu menarik Wonwoo dengan kasar dan memaksanya kembali duduk di pangkuannya. Dia menarik tengkuk Wonwoo dan mencumbunya kembali dengan kasar.

Jihoon menatap keduanya malas dan menghela nafas kasar. Dia buru-buru kembali kekamarnya untuk minum obat sebelum Mingyu kembali mengomel dan membuat Wonwoo semakin marah.

Wonwoo melirik Jihoon melalui ekor matanya. Dalam hati dia terheran-heran melihat kelakuan Jihoon yang tumben-tumbennya menurut. Wonwoo tahu betul kalau Jihoon itu galak dan keras kepala. Dia bukan anak yang mudah di suruh-suruh dan selalu melakukan semua hal yang diinginkannya walaupun Mingyu sudah sering melarang.

Jihoon itu teman baik Mingyu dari kecil. Mereka sangat akrab seperti saudara kandung.

Sayangnya, Wonwoo tidak beranggapan begitu. Dia yakin betul kalau Mingyu jauh lebih menyayangi Jihoon daripada dirinya. Wonwoo tidak perlu bertanya hal itu pada Mingyu, dia sudah tahu.

Dulu saat di awal-awal masa pacarannya, saat malam tiba sepulang kencan mereka, Mingyu pernah mengajaknya melakukan hal ini-itu di sebuah hotel elit bintang lima. Yah, Mingyu itu memang orang kaya jadi baginya tidak masalah kalau memesan kamar hotel dengan harga selangit itu.

Tapi bukan itu intinya ceritanya. Saat keduanya sedang asik saling memompa dan hampir mencapai klimaks bersama-sama, Mingyu mendapat panggilan dari Jihoon. Wajah Mingyu panik saat itu, dan dia meninggalkan Wonwoo seorang diri tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Wonwoo merasa shock saat itu juga dan tetap bersikukuh menunggu Mingyu hingga tengah malam. Sepanjang malam dia terjaga, dan Mingyu tak kunjung datang. Wonwoo melampiaskan seluruh kekecewaannya pada rokok dan alkohol di kamar hotel yang mewah itu.

Ternyata beberapa hari setelahnya, Wonwoo baru tahu kalau Jihoon itu punya penyakit anemia dan sistem imun yang rendah. Itu lah alasan kenapa Mingyu lebih mementingkan Jihoon ketimbang Wonwoo.

Tapi itu hanya sebagian kecil saja.

Yang lebih parah, Wonwoo pernah diturunkan dari mobil Mingyu di tepi jalan tanpa uang sepeser pun demi untuk Jihoon yang dikabarkan pingsan saat menjalani latihan fisik dari kampus.

Saat itu Wonwoo benar-benar tidak membawa uang sepeser pun dan dia memutuskan untuk jalan kaki ke tempat tinggalnya dan tiba larut malam dengan kedua kaki yang rasanya hampir putus.

Saat itu Wonwoo memutuskan untuk membenci Jihoon selama-lamanya. Dia tidak pernah berhenti mengoceh kalau Jihoon itu perusak hubungan orang lain.

Awalnya, Wonwoo pikir Jihoon tidak ambil pusing soal itu. Soalnya mulut Wonwoo memang tidak pernah terkontrol dengan baik. Jihoon malah sering membentak Wonwoo balik dan mengatakan kalau sebenarnya Wonwoo lah yang telah merusak hubungan baiknya dengan Mingyu.

Sampai saat Wonwoo menyaksikan sendiri dengan kedua matanya Jihoon jatuh pingsan di hadapannya dan Wonwoo dengan susah payah mengendongnya ke rumah sakit.

Dan ketika Jihoon sadar di atas ranjang rumah sakit, dia malah menangis keras-keras dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya memang pengganggu hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Dia pantas mati untuk itu.

Wonwoo tentu saja tidak tega. Hatinya tergores sakit saat itu juga. Ternyata Mingyu tidak bohong soal fisik lemah Jihoon dan dia berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk tidak lagi membenci Jihoon.

Tapi kalau rasa cemburu tetap masih ada. Soalnya yang selalu menjadi prioritas bagi Mingyu itu adalah Jihoon, bukan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo kembali melenguh di tengah-tengah ciuman hebat mereka. Wonwoo menarik rambut belakang Mingyu dan memaksa Mingyu memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Mingyu terus melumat bibir Wonwoo dengan kasar. Nafasnya memburu cepat, menandakan dia benar-benar sedang bernafsu sekarang.

Wonwoo terperangah, dia melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Dia menatap Mingyu dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Wonwoo merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini. Dia tahu betul arti dari siratan mata Mingyu. Dia menatap Wonwoo penuh penyesalan.

Wonwoo buru-buru bangkit berdiri dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Mingyu. Dia menghindari tatapan Mingyu pada setiap pergerakan yang dilakukannya. Wonwoo menghindari menatap mata Mingyu. Dia beralih pada rokoknya yang sudah mati di atas asbak.

Wonwoo berjalan menuju counter dapur.

Kepalanya pening. Dia membuka kulkas, dan tidak menemukan apa yang sedang dicarinya. "Kalian tidak punya alkohol di sini?"

Wonwoo tahu kalau Mingyu menggeleng tanpa harus melihatnya. Wonwoo tidak akan melihat ke arah Mingyu, tidak. Tidak akan pernah.

Wonwoo bergerak gusar dan buru-buru menyambar remote tv yang berada di dekat Mingyu.

"Wonwoo."

Wonwoo sibuk menekan-nekan tombol remote tv yang berada di tangannya. "Remote ini tidak berfungsi dengan baik."

"Wonwoo."

Wonwoo tahu kalau remote di tangannya adalah batang rusak dan memang sudah tidak berfungsi lagi. Tapi sekarang dia tidak ingin mendengarkan apa pun yang keluar dari mulut Mingyu. "Aduh, kenapa remote ini tidak berfungsi dengan baik sih?"

"Wonwoo."

"Jihoon! Hansol! Kalian tahu tidak kenapa remote ini tidak berfungsi?"

"Wonwoo!"

Kali ini Mingyu teriak, suaranya sangat nyaring dan berat.

Wonwoo mengerang frustasi. Dia membanting remote di tangannya ke lantai. Dia menatap kosong pada remote yang telah hancur di lantai beserta sisa kepingan-kepingannya.

Mata Wonwoo mulai berkaca-kaca tanpa sebab. Dia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Mingyu.

Mingyu menghela nafasnya berat. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan kembali menatap Wonwoo.

"Aku ingin kita putus."

Wonwoo sudah bilang belum kalau ini hari ini adalah hari tersialnya?

.

.

.

.

.

The End


End file.
